


sunspots

by balimaria



Series: Bali's Dream SMP Fics [11]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Fluff, Gen, Lowkey qp skephalo, One Shot, Singing, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balimaria/pseuds/balimaria
Summary: "You smell like the sun."Based on Quackity's Nov 17th stream.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Bali's Dream SMP Fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043604
Comments: 3
Kudos: 185





	sunspots

"I was listening earlier, while you and Alex were singing."

Bad grimaces, looking away from the grindstone he was sharpening his knives on. "Karl and Alex were just messing around and I went with it. It wasn't much."

Bad listens to Skeppy's footsteps growing closer. The man places a hand on Bad's wrist, forcing him to put down his knife.

"I know you were just messing around," he reassures. "I just thought you sounded nice, especially for improv."

"Skeppy!" Bad drops his head into his hands, hiding a smile. "They were singing about… you know!"

Skeppy giggles. "Yeah? You were singing about arson."

Bad whirls around, glaring into Skeppy's dark gaze. "Was not! I'd never think of burning anything."

Skeppy raises an eyebrow. "Oh, sure. What was that part about me smelling like the sun, then?"

Bad huffs, frustrated. "I just needed something that would rhyme, don't look into it. And are you gonna let me finish these or not?" He gestures towards the rack of knives sitting open on the table.

"Maybe I will look into it," Skeppy says, completely ignoring Bad. "What does the sun smell like, anyways?"

"I dunno!" Bad shouts, his short temper flaring. "Like… like a matchstick, I guess? I've never been to the sun!"

Skeppy hums. "A matchstick. I like that." The man turns, padding along the quartz floor of their mansion. 

"Don't look into it," Bad repeats, once more pressing his knife against the grindstone. "They just asked me to sing about you."

"And you did!" Skeppy laughs. "Happily!"

Bad grumbles and Skeppy laughs again. "I'll be going then," he continues. "Got some music discs to flaunt over small children."

"Have fun," Bad calls, not really paying attention.

"...Oh, one last thing."

Bad huffs, turning around. "What now?"

"You should sing more often."

**Author's Note:**

> Join the MCYT discord!
> 
> PERMANANT LINK: https://discord.gg/nj5qfunhz6


End file.
